Question: On a sunny morning, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $8.16 each and baskets of watermelons for $6.98 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of watermelons because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the watermelons. Price of bananas + price of watermelons = total price. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $15.14.